subetafandomcom-20200214-history
Libertine Lounge
Welcome to the The Libertine Lounge Libertine Lounge is located in Ziara City and has no shop keeper. The Libertine Lounge sells food such as cocktails and canapés. It is part of the Atebus Revolution Masquerade but is open all year round if one has Trinkets to spend. List of Items 1-5 Trinkets *Tangy Lime and Cherry Cocktail *Grapefruit and Pomegranate Kicker *Salted Fruit Granita *Grilled Cherry Sour Cocktail *Spiked Grapefruit Seltzer *Bubbly RasBlu Tonic *Crushed Melon and Mint Cocktail *Blue Cooler Cocktail *Lime Slush Cocktail *Lime and Mint Cocktail *Strawberry and Lemon Cocktail *Relaxing Mist Cocktail *Pineapple Splash Cocktail *Strawberry Mint Cocktail *Honeydew Cocktail *Raspberry Gear Spritzer *Lime Gear Spritzer *Lemon Gear Spritzer *Lemon Geartini *Apple Geartini *Orange Gear Spritzer *Orange Geartini *Blackberry Geartini *Strawberry Gear Spritzer *Strawberry Geartini *Cinnamon Chips and Fruit Salad *Barbecue Meatballs *Cocktail Franks *Jumbo Shrimp Lime and Tomato Kabob *Guacamole with Cherry Tomato on Pita *Fried Egg on Whole Grain Toast *Lime Tomato and Brie Cheese Sample *Yellow Pepper with Hummus *Buffalo Chicken Bite with Celery Kabob *Hot Mozzarella Cheese Balls *Miniature Vegetable Spring Rolls *Strawberry Honeydew and Melon Kebob *Olive Cheese and Orange Kabob *Lemon Orange and Cherry Kabob *Ham Cheese and Butternut on Wheat Toast *Jumbo Shrimp on Rice Cracker *Guacamole Stuffed Cherry Tomato *Elegant Pancake Skewer *Provolone on a Toothpick *Swiss on a Toothpick *Brie on a Toothpick *Cheddar on a Toothpick *Mountain Oysters *Oysters Rockefeller *Wine-Poached Pear *Chickpea Cakes with Mashed Avocado *Goat Cheese Spread *Pimiento-Stuffed Olives *Almond-Stuffed Olives *Bleu Cheese-Stuffed Olives *Garlic-Stuffed Olives *Apple Pie Pop *Blueberry Pie Pop *Cherry Pie Pop *Strawberry Pie Pop *Prosciutto and Basil Corn Muffins *Bacon-Wrapped Cream Cheese Jalapeno *Fizzy Strawberry Drink *Tomato Toast Appetizer *Cucumber Water *Blueberry Cog-Shaped Hard Candy *Grape Cog-Shaped Hard Candy *Lemon Cog-Shaped Hard Candy *Lime Cog-Shaped Hard Candy *Orange Cog-Shaped Hard Candy *Strawberry Cog-Shaped Hard Candy *Strawberry Gelato *Vanilla Gelato *Honey Gelato *Lemon Gelato *Mint Gelato *Lemon Jelly Shot *Blue Raspberry Jelly Shot *Grape Jelly Shot *Lime Jelly Shot *Orange Jelly Shot *Strawberry Jelly Shot *Pink Squirrel *Blue Tropical *Truffle Truffle *Strawberry Tart *Chocolate Lime Slices *Chocolate Lemon Slices *Chocolate Orange Slices *Chocolate Grapefruit Slices *Chocolate Apple Slices *Tuna Tartare *Fancy Sugar Cookie *Fancy Skewered Meatball *Fancy Potato Slice *Mini Fancy Cupcake *Fancy Bacon Wrap *Fancy Fried Fish *Cherry Candy Nut *Grape Candy Nut *Mint Candy Nut *Strawberry Candy Nut *Vanilla Candy Nut *Candied Walnuts *Mini Meat Muffin *Blueberry Candy Nut *Butterscotch Candy Nut *Caramel Candy Nut *Sugar Pretzel Wrench *White Chocolate Drizzle Pretzel Wrench *Pretzel Wrench *Brown Sugar Pretzel Wrench *Chocolate Drizzle Pretzel Wrench *Salmon and Cucumber Bite *White Chocolate Drizzle Pretzel Key *Sugar Pretzel Key *Brown Sugar Pretzel Key *Chocolate Drizzle Pretzel Key *Pretzel Key *Asparagus Windup Key Tea Sandwich *Egg Windup Key Tea Sandwich *Radish Windup Key Tea Sandwich *Salmon Windup Key Tea Sandwich *Watercress Windup Key Tea Sandwich *Ranch Crackers *Banana Trifle *Coffee Caramel Trifle *Ginger Trifle *Kiwi Trifle *Orange Trifle *Strawberry Trifle *Ginger Cookies *Cucumber Cheese Toast *Cucumber Gears *Cucumber Cracker *Cucumber Sandwich *Caprese Salad Stick *Mini Crab Cakes *Gin and Tonic *Stuffed Cherry Tomato *Fester a la King on Toast *Deviled Egg *Bacon-Wrapped Scallop *Steamworks Trinket 6-10 Trinkets *Rosewater Champagne *Mint Berry Cocktail *Raspberry Spring *Lemon and Mint Cocktail *Sweet Orange Cocktail *Mint Leaf Cocktail *Citrus Evergreen Twist *Spiced Orange Punch *Triple Bloody Caesar *Tipsy Grape Cocktail *Mango and Peach Cocktail *Citrus Tang Cocktail *Berry Infusion Cocktail *Mint Cooler Cocktail *Grapefruit Melody Cocktail *Tangy Cherry Cocktail *Sweet Mango Orange Cocktail *Orange Splash Cocktail *Soothing Petal Cocktail *Sweet Tangerine Cocktail *Provolone Wrapped Asparagus *Roast Beef and Feta on Pumpernickel Toast *Tangy Soup Sample *Avocado and Tomato on Rye *Shrimp and Sausage Appetizer *Oysters on the Half Shell *Angels on Horseback *Devils on Horseback *Goat Cheese and Fruit Bruschetta *Tomato and Avocado Sandwich *Whiskey Sour *Kir Royale *Gimlet *Seared Tuna Slider *Squid on a Stick *Caberet Cocktail *Mimosa Punch *Rhubarb and Tequila Cocktail *Lemon Drop *Fizzy Cucumber Drink *Smoked Salmon Rye Bite *Goat Cheese Balls *Fizzy Blueberry Drink *Shrimp Cocktail Appetizer *Tomato Appetizer *Tomato Cheese Olive Toast Appetizer *Tomato Cracker Appetizer *Tomato Pastry *Cucumber Tomato Dip *Ham and Asparagus Appetizer *Cucumber Toast *Ham and Cracker Appetizer *Lime Tart *Fizzy Lemon Drink *Lime Water *Fizzy Mint Drink *Mini Grilled Cheese Appetizer *Prosciutto Wrapped Asparagus *Herb Stuffed Mushroom *Fried Potato String Wrapped Shrimp *Blue Cheese Fig *The Haze *Mini Almond Brownie *Spicy Cheesey Panko Bite *Mini Dessert Croissant *Tiny Bacon Potato Skin *Tiny Raspberry Cheesecake *Mini Sticky Bun *Asparagus Beef Roll *Hummus and Pita Points *Prosciutto and Mozzarella Crescent *Cheese and Grapes *Fresh Fruit Kebab *Deluxe Mini-Quiche *Smoked Salmon Mousse Bite *Slammer *Slippery Nipple *White Bear *Rusty Nail *Bahama Mama *Gin Fizz *Black Bear *Harvey Wallbanger *Long Island Iced Tea *Caipirinha *Mint Julep *Fuzzy Navel *Melon Sour *Mudslide *Grasshopper *Screwdriver *Flaming B-52 *Bellini *Cherry Topped Caramel Cake *Metallic Green Apple Champagne *Metallic Raspberry Champagne *Metallic Mango Champagne *Metallic Grape Champagne *Metallic Blueberry Champagne *Champagne Dream *Breaded Prawn Canape *Salmon Roe Canape *Woowoo *Fancy Brownie *Fancy Shmancy Cheesecake *Fancy Olive Cracker *Mini Fancy Shrimp *Candied Rose Petal *Chocolate Dipped Bacon *Prosciutto and Cheese Wrapped Figs *Deviled Gear Egg *Ginger Beer *Cucumber Sliver Garnish *Cucumber Kebab *Cinnamon Sugar Gear Biscuits *Salmon Shooter *Mai Tai *Bloody Mary *Strawberry Daiquiri *Mojito *Margarita *Fun On The Beach *Bloody Marian *Subeta Sunrise *Baked Shrimp and Basil *Olive and Stuffed Tomato Skewer *Ikumoradeekanox Tart 11-20 Trinkets *Belted Glass Drinking Flask *Dainty Drinking Flask *The Smoker *Wonton Shrimp *Zombie *Sidecar *No Hander *Pina Colada 21+ Trinkets *Gilded Drinking Flask *Platinum Bag of Steamworks Trinkets *Gold Bag of Steamworks Trinkets *Bronze Bag of Steamworks Trinkets External Links * Libertine Lounge Category:Shops Category:Lists